Eastern States of Americaball
ESAball |nativename = English: Eastern States of Americaball Spanish: Estados del Este de Americabola French: États de l'est de l'Amériqueballon Chinese: 东国的美洲球 Italian: Stati Orientali d'Americapalla|founded = January 20, 2019|government = Federal presidential constitutional republic (2019-present)|personality = Democracy fan, Kind, Generous, Optimistic and a Hardworker|language = National: English French (on Quebec) State-Official: English (Main Language) Spanish French Chinese Semi-Minority: Italian Filipino Vietnamese Minority: German Russian Korean Lakota|type = American Indo-European * Celtic * Germanic ** West Germanic *** Anglo-Frisian **** Anglo * Italic ** Romance *** West Romance **** Gallo-Romance O’i’l|capital = New York Cityball (official and economically) DCball (diplomatic, shared with SSAball)|likes = FREEDOM, Oil, Gays, Capitalism, Civil Rights, McDonald's and other fast food restaurants, DEMOCRACY, My constitution, Invading LIBERATING other countries from terrorists and commies, Anti-Anti-Imperialism, American football, Guns, Fucking its own net neutrality, political correctness, WAR|hates = Communists, Fascists, Terrorists, Illegal Immigrants, Diets, Fake News, 9/11, Anti-Imperialism, Colonialism (mostly), White Supremacy, White Nationalists, Neo-Nazis|predecessor = USAball Canadaball|intospace = Yes, our ancestors even placed their flag on the moon, we are gonna land again in 2034.|bork = East East, Burger Burger|image = esa lol.png|friends = Croatiaball Nicaraguaball Kingdom of Peruball Koreaball Turkestantriangle Chiefdom of Lakotahball Southern States of Americaball (sometimes) Tsardom of Serbiaball Palawanball Celtic Empireball Komi Kingdomball Kingdom of Laosball Newfoundlandball Republic of Borneoball Greco-Italiaball Tsardom of Serbiaball Western States of North Americaball Estoniaball West Indiaball New Srivijayaball New Sverigeball Vietnamball Macauball Russian Republicball New Arabiaball Israelcube Japanese Shogunateball Manchurian Empireball Krasnoyarskball Egyptball Tamil Naduball (economically) PR Tunisiaball (kind of) Colonialist Moroccoball New Mongol Empireball Canadian Federationball CNDMball Caliphate of Turkestantriangle Central African Empireball German Confederationball Melanesian Federationball|enemies = ...I didn't steal your bork, you (sort of) commie? (Frenemy) Socialist Republic of Chinaball (sometimes) Libyaball Iranball Greater Syriaball Saxonyball Himalayan Peoples Republicball Anti-"Imperialists" (mostly, not all of them) Formerly: HOUTHI TERRORIST Timor Puppet Ally who also turns out to be a commie. Unbearable Little Shit Celtic Communeball Celtic National Stateball New Roman Empireball SR Croatiaball Austrian Empireball Fourth Reichball Fifth Reichball Primorskyball|religion = All of them, but mostly: Christianity (majority) * Catholic (majority) * Protestant (semi-minority) * Mormon (minority) Atheist (semi-minority) Judaism (minority) Islam (minority) * Sunni Islam (majority) * Shia Islam (minority)|food = Hamburgers, Apple Pies, Bacon, Hot Dogs, Donuts and a lot of junk foods more|status = Chillin' and alive|notes = This country was made by this gamer.|affiliation = United Nations of North Americaball Balkan Alliance}} American proverb, used for people who think about their past a lot}} Eastern States of Americaball (also known as ESAball and sometimes as the ESball) is a large countryball located in North America, occupying the former northern USA colonies and parts of what was Canada (Quebec and Newfoundland). It is bordered by the SSAball and formerly Kentucky-Tennesseeball in the south, Grand Midwestball in the west, the Canadian Federationball in the northwest and west of Quebec and the Atlantic Ocean in the east. The nation was formed after the dissolution of the United States by various democratic militias. These militant groups banded together to create the government following in the footsteps of their predecessors USAball and Canadaball. Currently, there are 11 states. As of January 10, 2030, the GDP in ESAball is 15 Trillion ESD (USD) and their population is around 394,165,087 people. ESAball is one of the richest countryballs on Earth and leads the world with his economy. At times, he makes exceptions with who he leads, giving him both allies and enemies. These enemies have fought their ancestors several times, and because of this, ESAball enjoys war. It is a common joke on an international level that ESAball will get into wars, which has some truth, as ESAball is hardly ever not involved at some level in at least 1 war. As it was said before, they use their own currency called "ESD", which is the equivalent to USD basically. ESAball has two associated two associated plug types, types A and B. (Plug type A is the plug which has two flat parallel pins and plug type B is the plug which has two flat parallel pins and a grounding pin.), they drive in the right side of the road (along with SSAball, WSNAball, Iberiaball, Tsardom of Serbiaball and many others), the country itself occupies 1614968.997 km2 (623543.01572083 miles), their GDP per capita is $131,469 ESD and their military has around 28,310,976 personnel, with 8,231,456 belonging to the naval forces, 10,103,547 to the air forces and the rest belonging to the armed forces. History Pre-2019 * History of the US (as a whole) ** History of New York *** History of New York City ** History of New England ** History of Pennsylvania ** History of Washington D.C. ** History of Maryland ** History of New Jersey * (A Bit Of) History of Canada ** History of Quebec Timeline A chronology of major events in US history. * 1607 - Jamestown, the first permanent English settlement in America, is established by the London Company in southeast Virginia. * 1619 - The House of Burgesses, the first representative assembly in America, meets for the first time in Virginia. The first African slaves are brought to Jamestown. * 1620 - The Plymouth Colony in Massachusetts is established by Pilgrims from England. * 1664 - English seize New Amsterdam (city and colony) from the Dutch and rename it New York. * 1754 - 1763 - French and Indian War: Final conflict in the ongoing struggle between the British and French for control of eastern North America. The British win a decisive victory over the French on the Plains of Abraham outside Quebec. * 1763 - With the Treaty of Paris, the British formally gain control of Canada and all the French possessions east of the Mississippi. * 1770 - Boston Massacre: British troops fire into a mob, killing five men and leading to intense public protests. * 1773 - Boston Tea Party: Group of colonial patriots disguised as Mohawk Indians board three ships in Boston harbor and dump more than 300 crates of tea overboard as a protest against the British tea tax. * 1775 - American Revolution: War of independence fought between Great Britain and the 13 British colonies on the eastern seaboard of North America. Battles of Lexington and Concord, Mass., between the British Army and colonial minutemen, mark the beginning of the war. * 1781 - British general Charles Cornwallis surrenders to Gen. George Washington at Yorktown, Virginia. * 1781 September - Great Britain formally acknowledges American independence in the Treaty of Paris, which officially brings the war to a close. * 1790 - The nation's first census shows that the population has climbed to nearly 4 million. * 1800 - The U.S. capital is moved from Philadelphia to Washington, DC. * 1803 - Louisiana Purchase: United States agrees to pay France $15 million for the Louisiana Territory, which extends west from the Mississippi River to the Rocky Mountains and comprises about 830,000 sq mi. As a result, the U.S. nearly doubles in size. * 1812 - War of 1812: U.S. declares war on Britain over British interference with American maritime shipping and westward expansion. British then capture Washington, DC, and set fire to White House and Capitol, later the Treaty of Ghent is signed, officially ending the war. * 1819 - Spain agrees to cede Florida to the United States. * 1823 - Monroe Doctrine: In his annual address to Congress, President Monroe declares that the American continents are henceforth off-limits for further colonization by European powers. * 1828 - U.S. Constitution goes into effect, having been ratified by nine states. * 1830 - President Jackson signs the Indian Removal Act, which authorizes the forced removal of Native Americans living in the eastern part of the country to lands west of the Mississippi River. * 1838 - More than 15,000 Cherokee Indians are forced to march from Georgia to Indian Territory in present-day Oklahoma. Approximately 4,000 die from starvation and disease along the “Trail of Tears.” * 1845 - The term “manifest destiny” appears for the first time in a magazine article by John L. O'Sullivan. It expresses the belief held by many white Americans that the United States is destined to expand across the continent. * 1846 - Oregon Treaty fixes U.S.-Canadian border at 49th parallel; U.S. acquires Oregon territory. * 1848 '''- Women's rights convention is held at Seneca Falls, N.Y. * '''1850 - The continuing debate whether territory gained in the Mexican Warshould be open to slavery is decided in the Compromise of 1850: California is admitted as a free state, Utah and New Mexico territories are left to be decided by popular sovereignty, and the slave trade in Washington, DC, is prohibited. It also establishes a much stricter fugitive slave law, than the original, passed in 1793. * 1852 '- Harriet Beecher Stowe's novel, ''Uncle Tom's Cabin is published. It becomes one of the most influential works to stir anti-slavery sentiments. * '1857 '- Dred Scott v. Sanford: Landmark Supreme Court decision holds that Congress does not have the right to ban slavery in states and, furthermore, that slaves are not citizens. * '1858 '- Abraham Lincoln comes to national attention in a series of seven debates with Sen. Stephen A. Douglas during Illinois state election campaign. * '1860 '- Abraham Lincoln is elected president. * '1861 '- Many states of The Union begin seceding and thus, the Confederate States of America is established with Jefferson Davis as the president of the Confederacy. Shortly after this, Texas decides to also secede from the Union, joining the Confederacy and starting the '''American Civil War. ** Virginia, Arkansas, North Carolina, and Tennessee secede, but keep an eye on the secession of Virginia, since it will mark a lot of history with the borders of the ESA and SSA. * 1863 '''- The “Emancipation Proclamation” is issued, freeing slaves in the Confederate States. * '''1865 - General Ulysses S. Grant captures Richmond, Virginia, the capital of the Confederacy, later causing Confederate general Robert E. Lee surrenders to Ulysses S. Grant at Appomattox Courthouse, Virginia. The Thirteenth Amendment to the Constitution is also ratified, prohibiting slavery. * 1870 '''- Fifteenth Amendment to the Constitution is ratified, giving black people the right to vote in Presidential elections. * '''1877 - The first telephone line is built from Boston to Somerville, Mass.; the following year, President Hayes has the first telephone installed in the White House. * 1887 '''- Statue of Liberty is dedicated. Post-2019 2019 After the collapse of the US and Canada, many people were upset to the point where actually everyone was really upset, many politicals losing their minds until the former US President Donald Trump gathered many civilians in New York City and made a speech, officially declaring the Eastern States of America. The start was pretty rough since the Wall Street was about to start crashing and many anarchists saw the collapse as an opportunity not knowing that the ESA was a thing, however after two months, the ESA was the closest country to the former USA, however, little did their population know that ESA wasn't the only one who started their own country in the USA's former land. 2020 2020 was so far the biggest year for ESAball, the 2020 New Years Ball Drop in Times Square was one of the best events in human history and their econnomy and military were improving a lot, it seemed like a miracle. 2021 On the day April 29 of 2021, the Celtic Empireball (formerly the Kingdom of Irelandball) declared war on Yemen due to the Yemeni Houthi Government commiting atrocities against its people, which led to ESAball, Saxonyball and Tsardom of Serbiaball joining the war on Celtic Empireball's side. Days later, ESAball launched an invasion of Yemen which ended a few years later, due to issues in the Korean Peninsula. 2022-2023 Not many events happened during the year of 2022, however, during 2023, the ESA and SSA almost went at war over a dispute of the State of Virginia, West Virginia and the Peninsula of Delmarva. Right before ESAball declared war on SSAball, Tsardom of Serbiaball stepped in and proposed an agreement to be signed, thus the Treaty of Delmarva-Belgrade was firmed between Serbiaball, ESAball and SSAball, giving ESAball West Virginia, SSAball free flights to West Virginiaball and Washington D.C as a buffer state. 2024 After the SSA incident, some stuff went down in Southeast Asia and the ESA joined in South Borneo’s side and started an invasion of North Borneo along with Serbiaball and North Borneo is now about to die. However, some time after things calmed down, another mess went down and once again, ESAball joined in Croatia’s side against the communists. 2025 The Croatian Civil War escalated into The Great European War, after ESAball saw what was going on, they joined only against SR Croatia, Japan, Manchuria and the Ottomans. Koreaball and Kingdom of Peruball noticed what was happening in Europe and sent troops to fight against the Austrian Coalition, however this would mark the beginning of the end of Koreaball. During the war, the Japanese Shogunateball and the Manchurian Empireball launched an invasion of Koreaball and after the European War ended, it escalated to a full conflict. 2026 The Second Korean War advanced, and ESAball wanted to focus more on Korea, so they temporarily stopped the invasion of Yemenball to focus more on the war in Korea. However, ESAball didn’t stop the invasion of North Borneoball and later that year, the Borneo Civil War came to an end and it was won by South Borneoball. During this year, many North American movements in the wastelands began to happen and these eventually came actual countries. 2027 The year of 2027 is a debated year on ESA history, during 2027, the Japanese forces captured Koreaball’s capital, Seoul. Out of anger, the president of Korea started to rage and decided to resign and declare Korea a wasteland, after a while, the Joseons took over. After that, things started to improve again, but the population of ESAball couldn’t get over the loss of an ally, but ESAball was cooperating with Japanese Shogunateball to take down the State of Chinaball after they invaded Hong Kongball, a former ally of Korea. They had to avenge them, the ESAball joined the war, but on the Japanese side. Not much happened after that, other than them supporting the Celtic Empireball on the Celtic Civil War. At the end of the year, the Korean Democratic Army decided to revolt in cities of the Joseon Empireball, which quickly escalated into the Joseon Civil War. ESAball supported the KDA before getting a diplomatic insult by the Japanese Shogunateball. 2028 After the KDA was getting destroyed by the Joseon Empireball for the first time, ESAball joined in and blockaded the Japanese Shogunateball’s naval forces from entering the Korean Peninsula. ESAball troops decided to land in Seoul, which resulted in Austrian Empireball to sign a treaty with Japan and join the war on the Japanese side. The fighting continued and went on, until the KDA placed bombs in Seoul (which was under Joseon rule) and blew many important places up, making it Korea’s deadliest terrorist attack with over 132 deaths confirmed, ESAball backed up from the war, Donald Trump made a speech regarding the situation, apologized to Japan, deemed the KDA as a “terrorist organization” and supported Japan on the war. Tsardom of Serbiaball invited ESAball to the Balkan Alliance, they thought about it and saw a dark alternate future about if they didn’t join it, so ESAball decided to join the Balkan Alliance to protect them from the Austrians. During this year, it all also ended, the Yemen War was won by the Anti-Yemeni Coalition, founding the Libertarian Republic of Yemenball and starting many other things. 2029 At the start of the year, Donald Trump (after 10 years of being the president of the ESAball) announced his resignation as the president and presidential elections began shortly after. The first important event to happen to ESAball after the Resignation of Trump is the Annexation of Newfoundlandball, after the collapse of said country, ESAball took over their land and gave them autonomy. ESAball after many years of supporting the (back then dead) Celtic Empireball in their civil war, they decided to fully declare war on the communists and fascists. ESA forces captured the rest of Scotland and most of Wales, forcing the fascists to surrender, the only opponent for now was the Celtic Communeball. However, after seeing what the New Roman Empireball was doing to their citizens, the government of ESAball declared war on the NRE. After some diplomatic insults, they also declared war on Timorball and Saxonyball, but Tringapore came in and resolved it all. The government didn’t care about what could the NREball could do in the Celtic Civil War, so they continued to kill the Celtic Communeball until the NREball launched a surprise attack against ESAball troops in Wales. In response to this, the Helvetic Confederationball decided to send peacekeeping troops in the frontline of the NREball and ESAball troops fighting, but not entirely, letting ESAball troops to advance against the NREball troops in Wales. ESAball was now focusing more on the New Roman Empireball, they decided to land in the northwest of Cornwall, progressing a lot against the enemy. NREball backfired with pushing them back from Cornwall. ESAball was infuriated over this act, but even more angry after ESA Prisoners of War were executed by the NREball, the ESAball alerted the Helvetic Confederationball and the Geneva Convention members about the crimes that the government of NREball was doing, so the Helvetic Confederationball decided to break their neutrality and bomb NRE-controlled cities and towns. After the Celtic Communeball was killed by the Tsardom of Serbiaball, the ESAball invaded Cyprus, which was controlled by the New Roman Empireball, they did progress in the island but were pushed back by the NREball, the Empire of the Netherlandsball decided to join the Invasion of Cyprus and eventually, take ofer all of the Cyprus Island. The Helvetic Confederationball called all the members of the Geneva Convention to a meeting and discussed about the NRE’s actions. The president Wilson Harrison then gave reasons why the Pope Caesar was guilty of various crimes against humanity and the Pope tried to convince by saying racist stuff in the court. He was found guilty and he tried to run away, but was killed later. Pope Mark of Lima proclaimed himself as the new Pope of the Catholic Church but he will not be in charge of the NREball, this act revived the Republic of Greco-Italiaball and the Pope was recognized by his homeland and many other countries. Some trouble went down again, but this time in South America, a civil war had sparked in CNDMball, ESAball recovered from the Celtic War and declared war on the communists and Uruguay-South Brazilball and launched an attack on the communist-controlled land and Uruguay. The war was quickly won by the capitalists in less than 2 months, and has been forgotten since. This year saw a giant economic boost in ESAball and many other good events, but most importantly, the beginning of the construction of the soon-to-be largest building in the world, the “Triple Empire State”, the skyscrapers are approximately 1682 meters tall and is expected to be fully constructed in 2031. 2030-2032 After 2029, nothing happened, really, nothing happened, those are called the years of peace since nothing bad happened, the Triple Empire State was finally constructed and as expected, there were no asians to blow it up and soon, they will participate in the Switzerland 2033 Olympics, yes, the writer of this section of the page is really that lazy. 2033 The French-Dutch War started due to a Dutch train being blowed up by French nationalists, the Netherlandsball declared war on the French Stateball and so did the members of their secret anti-fascist alliance, which included the ESA. The ESA planned to declare war originally, but due to a non-aggression pact with the CNSball and fear of anti-imperialists insulting their government, they decided to stay out of the war and instead send supplies and guns to the Anti-French Coalition. However, when peace was across the country, a Filipino-American drug dealer called “Justin Andrei Pongase” was caught and sent to Serbiaball, later his PC was investigated and the police were extremely shocked, they were too freaked out to even reveal the info to the public until the New York Times spoke out for them. “Famous music DJ Alan Walker (Age 37) is researched by the ESA police due to links and connections with the Filipino-American drug dealer, Justin Andrei. The reason for this is the social interactions he has had with Justin in the past on a website called “FANDOM” (formerly called “Wikia”) and mainly Justin Andrei being a fan of Alan Walker’s music. However, Alan Walker is proven innocent and is let free, in the meantime, the federal police research Justin Andrei Pongase’s PC and find what appears to be pornography of celebrities and Tor Browser searches of 'Child Pornography', including a website full of troubling articles like, 'how-to assassinate someone', 'how to commit a murder-suicide' and a once assumed to be taken down by the government website, 'LostAllHope'.” For this reason, the ESA government has requested the Serbian government to give Justin a 12 year sentence instead, and even a life sentence, since Justin Andrei was active on illegal websites too, which happened at the end. There was also the 2033 Olympics, ESA athletes played fairly good, but were outplayed sometimes during the games. 2034 During the day of 12th March of 2033, the capital city of Koreaball was involved in a big brawl, an earthquake and soon enough, a disaster in the capital. During the faithful day, several news stations, including Fox News, CNN, Politika, Telecinco, and the New York Times, made a huge collaboration into a large report on Korean violence and an escalating war. It read: " '''TVN Seoul : Shouting can be heard from the outsides of the buirding, Korea is under attack, Korea is shatteled once again, never has the nation seen something like this ever since the Korean War and the Second Korean War, SEOUL IS UNDER ATTACK. You can hear peopre scleaming of agony, you can hear people saying their last words, begging for their lives... Korea... is dead. Telecinco Madrid : Varios reportes dicen que la capital de Korea, Seoul, está destruida por rebeldes socialistas y republicanistas, aun se esta investigando que ha occurido, pero ahora, el mundo esta en shock. CNN New York City : Breaking and possibly devastating news. After being suppressed various times by the Korean government, the “People’s Korea” movement has risen up with weapons and actual armed forces, shooting Korean troops in Seoul, TV reporters from Korea are going crazy, some are even crying and begging for their lives. The “Change Korea” movement accidentally crossed their paths with the “People’s Korea” and a clash went on, with the socialists shooting first and the students fighting against the socialists with fists and legs, for their lives. Not only that, but during the clash, troops also came to take revenge on the socialists, but something unusual happened, a 8.2 magnitude earthquake struck with the epicenter being on the Korean Peninsula, damaging parts of Japan, Manchuria and China, an earthquake so powerful it was even felt on Hong Kong, which is impossible for an earthquake with epicenter at Korea. During the 1 and a half minutes long moment of shock, the Korean troops shot many members of the People’s Korea and the “Change Korea” students protested even more, even coming to the point were some members even shouted “YOU BUNCH OF CORRUPT WANKERS, YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!” and causing a Korean troop to go mad and shoot the people who shouted that in the legs. Said Korean troop was put down, but not for long, windows of a local huge apartment nearby exploded and shattered and hurt many people, including the troops, just like the Lockerbie Disaster, the glass fell down various parts of the district it was located and mostly fell into the battle. At the end, more people joined in the fight, gunshots can be currently heard every 3 seconds in the main area of the fight, families joined the brawl, several troops joined the battle, communists with guns are killing troops and Change Korea students are joining with fists. The king of Korea was making an announcement about his resignation, but the speech was cut down by an explosion hurting the King, which was sent to a nearby hospital, the explosion was caused by a communist called “Park Kim Sung”, which was put down to the ground and the communists saw it as an opportunity to shoot the police officers, but the communists in the area were massacred, after the police officers were tired and done with “communist wanker scum pigs”, the communists were shot to death one by one publicly, but the armed police were stopped by Change Korea members, putting them to the ground, stealing their weapons and putting them on a backpack which is hidden in an unknown place now. Meanwhile, the president of Korea received assassination attempts in the span of just 2 hours, he is currently hiding in an also unknown that might not even be in Korea. Rumors have it that he was at an airport at Seoul, said airport bombed and evacuated, luckily no one was hurt. Explosions are occurring every twenty minutes by now, Seoul is now almost partially destroyed and people are fleeing from the city to be safe, the republic was supposedly proclaimed but monarchist loyalists refuse to accept it and have started rioting, but for now it is all about Change Korea, People’s Korea and the Korean troops, people are going insane, deaths occurring every 2 minutes, it is no longer a safe place anymore. Fox News : Holy mother of fuck, we cannot believe this, Seoul has fallen, it is no longer a city as locals say. It is now the scene of a huge brawl between student protesters, communists, monarchists and troops, we are shaking as we’re saying this, just take a look at the images and the drone filming the scen-HOLY FUCK, NO WAY, FUCK FUCK FUCK! Politika Newspaper : BREAKING NEWS! A huge bomb has exploded nearby the brawl scene at the city of Seoul, if you need context to what’s happening, it is a war scene by this point, it is students versus socialists versus monarchists, it all cannot be explained by just a few words, but there is a word to describe it, and that word is... War." The president, Wilson Harrison, made a statement on Twitter, saying that "We aren't gonna be involved in this, we aren't gonna be involved in foreign wars and that is something that I wanna make clear, but the Korean government is right in this situation, they got attacked by socialist rebels with guns and after they tried to stop it, a few students out of thousands insulted the armed troops over this and only one troop went mad and shot them on the leg. But please, if the government is seeing this, please let "Change Korea" have a chance, they did nothing wrong, they tried to be peaceful and some of them had enough, they're not bad after all. As for the earthquake, we are gonna send humanitarian help to Korea, China, Japan, Russia, Jew Oblast, Mongolia and other countries damaged." While most people agreed with him, anti-imperialist communists on Twitter decided to virtually protest against Wilson Harrison, claiming that "the ESA is colonialist and imperialist and they know about it and that is why they are acting like such pussies", but they were trolled by Twitter users, political or not. Some anti-imperialists even took it to the streets of New York City, but they didn't peacefully protest, they were a few though, the police kindly asked them to stop and some retreated, but some didn't and eventually the police abandoned the area. States * Acadia * New York * Pennsylvania * New England * Quebec (Autonomous Region) * Columbia/Washington D.C * West Virginia * New Jersey * Maryland * Delaware Autonomous Regions * New England (Semi-Autonomous Region) * Quebec (Fully Autonomous Region) * Newfoundland (Fully Autonomous Region) Major Cities * Quebec City * New York City (capital city) * Washington D.C (co-owned with SSAball) * Boston * Charleston * Manhattan * Annapolis * Dover * Trenton * Augusta * Cambridge * Albany * Rochester * Yonkers * Schenectady Relationships Friends * Kingdom of Peruball - Very cool latino friend, provides me with llamas and food (mostly Ceviche), probably my best south american friend. * Koreaball - Asian tiger, used to dominate the Korean Peninsula until the Joseons took over and now, their supporters fought a civil war against the Joseons and the Japanese, but they did a terrorist attack in Seoul and we backed out from supporting them, they’re back again now, that’s cool I guess. * Macauball - Another asian tiger but this time alive, nothing really special about them other than they’re allied with me. * Palawanball - Former friend, I was her best friend but I didn’t think much about it other than she was one of my friends, however she collapsed because of an economic crisis and now some guys took over her land, I have mixed opinions about these guys but good thing they’re providing Palaweños with jobs. * Croatiaball - The first country establish diplomatic ties with me after the collapse of the United States. * Nicaraguaball - Again, latino friend. I don’t know much about them, but I hope to have better diplomatic ties with them. * Southern States of Americaball - Sibling from the south, even though it might seem like we don’t like each other, we’re really good friends. I almost went at war with them, but we signed a treaty in Belgrade and our diplomatic ties were improved greatly. * Tsardom of Serbiaball - They might be small, but they’re mighty, also a huge ally from the balkans, they will not forget the 90’s though, we apologize for what our ancestors did to you, but other than that, they’re one of our major allies. We’re also supplying them with McDonald’s. * Celtic Empireball - Ally from the British Isles, there’s not that much to say about them except I liberated them from the communists and fascists, but couldn’t make them a republic though. You are dead now, but hey, your successors aren’t so bad, but you’re still the real Celtic. * French Kingdomball - Baguette ally, we once stopped the pope from committing atrocities and crimes against ethnicities and a whole religion but after that, we restored the republic and it all went to normal again. * Komi Kingdomball - I don’t know much about them, but what I know is that they’re a russian tribe or something similar. * Kingdom of Laosball - They’re really just... a southeast asian monarchy, nothing really so special except that they’re my ally. * New Arabiaball - A very nice country, cool beaches, cool deserts, cool cities, cool towers. They’re my main export for oil and my main ally in the Middle East, it’s very good to know that they all don’t hate me and other western countries. * Israelcube - For my christian or jewish citizens, he’s the land where the savior was born, but we think that he’s the glorious country that holds the city of Jerusalem and overall, a great ally. But you know, why does KFC taste so different in here? * Russian Republicball - Man’s gone, reduced to Leningradball. Unfortunately, he was taken over by the guys that hate me for no reason, but he seemed alright while he lasted in this world. * New Mongol Empireball - Your existence could help us all win against the evils of anti-imperialism, sadly their land is big and taken so I doubt that would happen soon with only your help, also please let our TV reporters in your land. * CNDMball - Thanks for the oil, as a response, we’re going to invest in you, soon youmwil have a lot of towers, just like Hong Kongball! * Colonialist Moroccoball - A good friend and a one of my biggest allies in the Middle East, but please control your colonialism and disputes in the Canary Islands, the closest and Islam-majority islands are yours, while the rest are Iberian, just like Tsardom of Serbiaball stated after your disputes were discovered by the whole world. * Western States of North Americaball - Together, we will recreate NASA and research the moon even more than befor-sorry, I got off-topic, they’re basically me but in the Pacific Ocean and a bit weirder to be honest, but very harsh on most fascists, buddy I don’t really think there was a need to sanction Celtic National Stateball, other than that a very powerful ally. Neutral/Frenemies * Timorball - Eh, used to be my biggest enemy but we have signed a truce and we’re good now. But if you ever dare to attack one of our troops, we will kick you in the ass so hard for future reference. * Socialist Republic of Chinaball - They used to hate me so much to the point where they threatened to bomb the Triple State and hacked our allies’s TV channels, but he has now calmed down and won’t really do shit. * Tamil Naduball - They’re alright, but dislike my brothers and us (but slightly) and we don’t know how to feel about that. * Khmer Empireball - Maniac that only wants to be friends with absolute monarchies, not only that but they supported N*w R*m*n Emp*re in the war, they don't know we dislike them, that's why they're in Neutral. Wait, you didn’t support them? Sorry, my bad, we’re good now. * Celtic National Stateball - Sure, just don't do any shady or evil stuff, like couping someone else. * Greater Mexicoball - While you haven’t done anything wrong, most of the Hispanic inmigrants come from your land and the government is having a hard time helping them and building Spanish schools, could you control your inmigracy stuff? They’re a lot of them, waiting on either Washington D.C or West Virginia. * Komi Kingdomball - Trustable and chill, but they can’t trust me sometimes. Enemies * Grand Midwestball - They dislike us for no reason and not only that, but they’re the reason why we can no longer expand, and disputes won’t work, since that’s authoritarian or something. * Primorskyball - YOU. ARE. AN. ILLEGITIMATE. STATE. Also an anti-imperialist that thinks that we’re a bad country due to actions committed by our ancestors. Sure, talk all the shit you want, but when troops land in your coast, the only thing left about you will be the rumors claiming that “there was once a country in Asia”. Thank god someone took over “your” land, unluckily it was another anti-imperialist. * Libyaball - Once again, one of the stupid weird countries that hate us for no good reason other than existing, when we tried to offer a non-aggresion pact, he called me a “colonialist”. If you dare to touch our country, we will bomb the living shit out of Tripoli like in the 80’s. Oh, you're dead. * Yemenball - No, fuck you, fuck your government, fuck your military, fuck your ideology, fuck your leaders and fuck your shitty propaganda. You were the reason why so many troops worldwide lost their lives, you hated me because I was a "capitalist pig" YET you committed various crimes against humanity, you're so lucky Geneva wasn't a thing back then, they would have executed you just like Saddam Hussein. * Iranball - Huh? What did I do to be your enemy? Oh, yeah right, you are one of these anti-imperialists that want to kill me, even your previous government was more peaceful than you, but you don't do executions, right? You better not. Wow, you fucker, did you seriously hijack a plane and crash it into the Middle Towe-shit, we aren’t sure yet. * North Borneoball - I really didn't have a problem against you until you threatened us for "stealing friend's börk" even though they could have chosen "Timur Timur" instead of stealing our börk, that's the only reason why you hated us, and that's also why you deserved all the hate, you tried to kill your capitalist counterpart (which I didn't know they existed) and I had to intervene to stop your madness, then you call me a terrorist, please don't compare me to the massive asshole that this guy was, please, just don't. Other than that, good riddance, you will not be remembered, communist scumbag. * New Roman Empireball - This is what you get for killing muslims and French people, we have successfully liberated you from your evil mentality, good riddance to you! * Himalayan Peoples Republicball - You will soon be puppeted so you feel like how it feels to ACTUALLY be puppeted, just like you keep being like “IMPERIALIST COLONIALIST SCUM” when I offered you a non-aggression pact, fuck you communist, your capital cities will soon be nuked to the ground. * Saxonyball - Blew my ships, claimed that European imperialism is better than “American imperialism” and has done many more shitty things. Demographics The ESA has a really questionable type of demographics according to many people, it is very diverse and there are many other things that make it so weird. Population There are 394,165,087 people living in the ESA, 56% of whom are biologically male and the rest (44%) are biologically female. Ever since the foundation of the country, many people that lived in the wastelands moved to the country, since that was the only choice for them back in 2019, nowadays, the population has tripled and it is almost double the population of their predecessors. The racial makeup is very mixed and long to even be a list, in fact, it is still being researched, so mixed in fact that the government had to build Spanish-based schools for the Spanish-speaking population, so her’s what so far they have gotten to: Racial Makeup Like it was said, the list is so long that the government usually takes 1 hours and a half to read it all. White Americans White Americans are the majority in the country, consisting of 63% of the whole population, during the US days, scientists thought they were going to become a minority in a few years, but that wasn’t the case. European Americans 73% of the White Americans are from European ancestry, mostly British, but a big portion are German and Italian. = French Americans = Mostly found in Quebec, French Americans are a minority European American type, since they are not really found in the country and most of them are in Quebec. Hispanic Americans 16% of the White Americans are from Hispanic ancestry based on the Iberian peninsula, Mexican inmigrants, Colombian inmigrants and Peruvian inmigrants, mass arrivals started during the Mexican Revolution, the Spanish Civil War, the Colombian Conflict and the Internal conflict in Peru. Middle Eastern Americans 6% of the White Americans are from Middle Eastern ancestry, most of them adapted to the religion and converted to Christianity but the rest are still muslim. African Americans African Americans are the biggest minority in the ESA, which consists of 21% of the,population, a reason to this is that the country is based on the east coast, which is relatively close to the African continent. Asian Americans Asian Americans have been arriving to the East Coast through Alaska, the Panama Canal, South America and the Indian Ocean, they used to go through the Indian Ocean (which was a hard method back then) but after the construction of the Panama Canal, more and more of them have been arriving to the east coast by boats with passengers. Chinese Americans 68% of the Asian Americans are from Chinese Ancestry, this led to many Chinese towns constructed in the East Coast and especially, Chinese restaurants, there are a lot in New York City. Japanese Americans They really aren’t around in the East Coast a lot but there is a lot of them, Sushi is popular in New York City and it arrived through Japanese inmigrants in New York. Filipino Americans Unlike Chinese and Japanese Americans, most of them can be found in the East Coast due to the American occupation of the Philippines and the good diplomatic ties between Palawan and the ESA. Native Americans Native Americans are rarely seen across the country, but they do exist and there are a lot of them, especially in areas like West Virginia and Pennsylvania. Lakota People After the collapse of Montanaball, a lot of Lakota people fled the wastelands, most of them went to the ESA (illegally crossing the border with Grand Midwestball) but some decided to go to other countries. Statistics * Murder Rate: 0.2 murders per 1,000,000 * Development Index: 0.932 * Life Expectancy: 98.3 * Economy growth per year: 15.1% (Above than Average) * Democracy Index: 8.99 - Democracy ** Electoral process and pluralism '''- 9.13 ** '''Functioning of government '- 8.87 ** '''Political participation '- 9.59 ** '''Political culture - 6.42 ** Civil liberties '''- 9.24 * '''Political Stability and Absence of Violence/Terrorism: 99.2% * Ease of Doing Business: #1, ahead of Tsardom of Serbiaball * Foreign Investment: $15,431,208,333 * Happiness Index: 9.21, 2nd Place * ' Nominal GDP Per Capita:' $131,469 ESD * Population Density: 185 per square kilometre * Average Height: 1.84 meters * Obesity Rate: 8.71% * ' Divorce Rate: ' 5.98% of marriages experience a divorce * ' Tea Consumption: ' 19 litres * ' Alcohol Consumption: ' 132 litres (4th behind Komi Kingdomball) * ' Coffee Consumption: ' 19 liters, most of the population consumes coffee, approximately more than 95%. * ' Cannabis Consumption rate: ' 1.18% * Fast Food Consumption rate: '94.83% of the population has consumed Fast Food once in their lives before, with 76.12% consuming once per a month (30 days), 44.89% consuming once per week (7 days) and 9.21% consuming once per day. (not counting Serbian citizens that eat McDonald’s through ESA supplies) * ' Fertility Rate: ' 3.12 children per woman * ' Patriotism (self reported, partially reliable): ' 97% * ' Crime rate: ' 0.81 per 100,000 * ' Age of Criminal Responsibility: ' 14 * ' Assault Rate: ' 132.99 per 1,000,000 * ' Internet Usage: '''100,000 per 100,000 (1st ahead of Western States of North Americaball and Tsardom of Serbiaball, thanks to the ownership of smartphones, PCs and most internet companies stopping bills, not counting homeless nor poor people) ** '''Smartphone Rate: 62,950 per 1,000 citizens use a smartphone (preferably an iPhone XR) as their main source of accessing the Internet. 84% of them use an iPhone, while 16% use an Android phone. ** Computer Rate: '''81,120 per 1,000 citizens use a computer (preferably a gaming PC) as their main source of accessing the Internet, 67% of them use a Personal Computer (usually Microsoft Windows 10) while 33% use an iMac. (usually Apple macOS Catalina) ** '''Tablet Rate: '''47,209 per 1,000 citizens use a tablet (preferably an iPad Pro 2019) as their main source of accessing the Internet, 52% of them use an Android Tablet (usually Samsung Tab S5) while 48% use an iPad. (usually with Apple iPadOS 13.2) ** '''Laptop Rate: 54,841 per 1,000 citizens use a laptop as their main source of accessing the Internet, 63% of them use a laptop with Microsoft Windows 10, 35% use a MacBook, while 2% use a ChromeBook. ** Smart Watch Rate: '''24,105 per 1,000 citizens use a smart watch as their main source of accessing the Internet, the data of the percentage is unknown, but it is certain that most of them use an Apple Watch. ** '''Smart TV Rate: '''36,501 per 1,000 citizens use a smart TV (preferably a Samsung Smart TV) as their main source of accessing the Internet, 50% of them use a Samsung Smart TV, 39% use an Apple TV while 11% use other Smart TVs to access the web. * '''Infant Mortality Rate: 0.0001 per 1000 infants * '''Literacy Rate: '''100.000% of the population is able to read. (thanks to various government programs & social benefits) * '''Suicide Rate: '''1 in 145 people commit suicide (only for citizens between the age of 16-24) * '''Immigrant Rate: '''Approximately 29,385 immigrants cross the border with SSAball and other American countries or go through flights and boats every 2 weeks (only for citizens who were originally from Greater Mexicoball, Montanaball, Khmer Empireball ( Palawanball), Koreaball and Kingdom of Peruball) Gallery idfk.png AmericasMap.png Old amerifat comic lol haha.jpeg ESA Map.png 4B9EB23B-07ED-4A1D-A4AD-8F310FCE59B9.png Rusvsamerica.jpg Americans.jpg Category:North America Category:America Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Mormon Category:Atheist Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Italian Speaking Countryball Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Characters Category:Federal Category:Capitalist Category:Democracy Category:ESAball Category:Balkan Alliance Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Shia